I'd do anything
by AlfredisMyHero
Summary: Shuichi has a new song! One-shot, songfic


Title: I'd Do Anything!

By: Melchan13

Summary: Shuichi wrote a new song! He'd do anything for Yuki! Song fic.One-shot.

Disclaimer: Me: Hey Shuichi do you wanna do the disclaimer for me?

Shuichic: SURE ! Melchan13 does not own me or anyother of the Gravitation characters what-so-ever! She also does not own Simple Plans song I'd do anything!

Yuki: You done yet brat?

Shuichi: YUKI!goes into crazy hyper form

_ItalicasLyrics _'Yuki's thoughts'

Chapter 1: Yuki's Song (Yuki's POV)

I am at another of his concerts. Why am I here you ask? The answer is simple, the brat practically begged me to come. Saying that it would mean the world to him if I came to this one concert. So I decided if I came to this cocert maybe I would get a little bit of peace and quiet. The opening act left, the lights dimmed, and Bad Luck came out on stage. Shuichi scanned the crowed and conce he saw me he let a huge smile, one that only Shuichi could pull if, appear on his face.

"Hello everybody! I'm glad you all could make it tonight! We have a new song we want you to hear! It's called I'd do anything and I wrote it for a special person who I am glad to say was able to make it dispite their busy schedule! I hope you like it!" he gave a wink in my direction. He then whispered something to his band mates. Upbeat music started to play and Shuichi started to sing.

"_Another day is going by. I'm thinking all the time. But your out there and I'm here waiting."_

' When did Shuichi write this?'

"_And I wrote this letter in my head. Cause so many things were left unsaid. But now your gone and I can't think straight._

' Must have been when he was on tour last week. It's pretty good so far.'

_"This couls the one last chance to make you understand, yeah. I'D do anything! Just to hold you in my arms and try to make you laugh. Cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you. Would you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you."_ Shuichi shot another wink to me. His smile was blinding me, I had already seen many people put on sunglasses!

_"Together we broke all the rules, I'm dreaming of dropping out of school. And leave this place and never come back."_

'What is Shuichi talking about? He better not be leaving me. I'm trying really hard to be nice to him.

_"So now maybe afer all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here, I'll be waiting. This could be the one last chance to make you understand, and I just can't let you leave me once again! Yeah."_

'Was he talking about what happend in New York? Probably.'

_I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms and try to make you laugh. Cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you. Would you remember me? Cause I know I won't forget you."_

' I could never forget that stupid brat! Hell I can hardly stop thinking about him. Who does he think he's kidding about me not remembering him?'

_"I close my eyes. I try to sleep, I can't forget you. And I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms and try to make you laugh. Cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything! Just to fall asleep with you. To fall asleep with you, with you yeah. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do! I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything cause I know I won't forget you." _The music slowly faded away and the crowd went wild! They finished up their concert and headed back stage where I was already waiting. Once Shuichi saw me he was all over me like paper to glue, like cheese to macaroni!

"So Yuki did you like the song? I wrote it for you! Was it good? Are you mad I didn't let you read it? I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Woah Shuichi. Breathe boy. Your face is turning purple from talking like that. And yes it was a great son. No I am not mad. I'm surprised you could even write a song that good from your past songs."

"Oh Yuki. And I thought you would be mad. Lets go home! I'm teird and need a shower." He jumped on my back.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Getting a piggy-back ride." I tried to shake him off, but like I said paper to glue.

"Alright brat let's go home." So we walked home and had a perfect night.

**AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Shuichi: YAY! YUKI WAS NICE TO ME!**

**Yuki: Don't get use to it brat.**

**Shuichi: YAY! YUKI'S HERE!GLOMP**

**ME: Well REVIEW!**


End file.
